Ma "date" avec Raichu.
by Sandact6
Summary: Francais!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ma " date " avec Raichu.   
Par: Sandact6   
  
Bien vous larves sanguinaires! Voici mon histoire au sujet de ma date comme Pikachu! Au cas où vous vous demanderiez, mon rapport avec Raichu va bien. Bien, avant que cette histoire commence, il a lieu le même jour pendant que je rencontre Raichu. En outre, ceci a lieu dans ma maison. Le ya ' tout d'espoir l'aiment! Ainsi, en fonction avec l'histoire (NOTE: Ceci pourrait être fait TRÈS mal (je suis mauvais au français)! E-mail toutes erreurs à moi. Ou essai pour les faire hors des yourselfs):   
  
  
" ÉCOLE D'CObéissance!!! " J'ai dit étonnant et choqué. " Oui Brian! " dit mon propriétaire Nicole. " qui est la dernière fois vous allez choquer n'importe qui encore! Sans ma permission naturellement! " " mais... Vous... Ne peut pas faire ceci à moi! " J'ai dit désespérément, " je suis (peut-être) le Pikachu le plus futé sur la planète! Vous... Je puis changer! I... " J'ai été coupé sous peu par mon entraîneur. " puisque je ne puis pas vous comprendre. Je pense vous essayez de me dire que vous êtes très excités pour aller à l'école d'obéissance! " Parfois, puisque je ne puis pas parler anglais, elle feint pour entendre ce qu'elle veut seulement recevoir des nouvelles moi. Je la déteste quand elle fait cela... " vous êtes... vous êtes moyen!!! " J'ai dit en colère, " cette femme qui m'a pris et a commencé à me choyer a mérité d'être choquée! Vous savez que je déteste cela! " Elle a dit, " maintenant maintenant! Aucun besoin de continuer à me remercier! En outre, I sûr vous aurez un grand temps à l'école d'obéissance! " " JE NE IRAI PAS!!! " Je dit complètement de l'anéantissement. " bon... " elle a dit nerveusement, " si vous ne allez pas à lui, je peut s'charger de l'autre chose pour vous... " " OUI!!! École de quelque chose mais d'obéissance! " J'ai dit. Alors elle a marché plus d'au téléphone et a composé un numéro là-dessus. J'ai été embarassé à ce sujet et obtenu dans la fin assez pour l'entendre. Quelqu'un lui a répondu de l'autre côté et mon maître a indiqué, " bonjour. Oui, je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous pour obtenir mes sacs à l'électricité de Pikachu retirés. " CE QUI!!! Je ne pourrais pas la croire! Mes sacs à l'électricité retirés! Ils où mon raison unique pour laquelle je ne suis pas un rat régulier de maison! Ainsi j'ai exécuté plus d'et ai mâché la corde de téléphone dans la moitié. J'ai entendu que le téléphone est allé complètement. Mon maître a regardé sous la table où j'étais et dit, " Uh... CERVEAU!!! CE QUI SONT VOUS FAISANT AU CÂBLE TÉLÉPHONIQUE!!! " Je ne pourrais faire rien (avec le câble téléphonique dans ma apparence de bouche je l'ai faite.) " qui est lui!!! " elle a dit dans une voix VRAIMENT folle, " il est temps de parler de ceci! " Elle m'a saisi et m'a porté hors fonction à l'ordinateur. Bien, puisque je ne puis pas parler en anglais, je dois le taper pour avaler sur l'ordinateur pour qu'elle me comprenne. " maintenant, " elle a dit, " pourquoi vous avez mâché par le câble téléphonique et pourquoi faites-vous pour ne pas vouloir aller à l'école d'obéissance comme un bon petit!?!?" de Pika Ainsi j'ai tapé dehors, " j'ai mâché par ce câble parce que vous où allant enlever mes sacs à l'électricité avez retiré! " " cerveau! À côté d'école d'obéissance faire retirer vos sacs est la prochaine meilleure chose! Je vraiment ne veux pas le faire, mais, je volonté si ayez-moi dois! " Elle a dit. " mais si je fais retirer mes sacs, je serai juste un autre rat régulier de maison! En outre, l'école d'obéissance est pour le pokemon sourd-muet non mûr! Je suis le Pikachu le plus futé au monde. Pourquoi je dois aller au!?!?" d'école d'obéissance J'ai tapé. " puisque vous devez apprendre à ne pas choquer des personnes! Écoutez, vous allez à l'école ou faites retirer vos sacs! Vous êtes bien choisi! " elle a dit. " mais ce non juste! " J'ai tapé vers le bas. " SÉLECTION! " elle a dit dans une voix sévère. l'" OH... Je sélectionnerai l'école puis... " J'ai tapé vers le bas. " bien puis, " elle a dit heureusement, " votre prochaine classe commencera demain matin au dièse " 10:00 de 10:00AM! Le matin! Je rapidement ai tapé vers le bas, " mais si je vais à ce moment-là je manquerai toutes mes expositions! " " bon enregistrez-les sur bande! " elle a dit sternly. De toutes les fois dans le monde! Un Samedi! Je sighed. I marchant hors de la salle et lèvent les escaliers et allumé le N64 et le stade joué 2 de Pokemon. Sans compter que Pokemon pour le garçon de jeu, c'est le seul jeu que je suis bon à. Tout que je dois faire est les boutons justes de presse et il est fait! Facile comme pâté en croûte! Aucunes précipitations ou quelque chose! J'aime ceci parce qu'être un Pikachu sert VRAIMENT d'handicap en jouant la plupart des jeux. Anyways, après le jeu de cela pendant un moment, à 9:00PM j'ai senti un bit essayé. Ainsi j'ai sauté sur un en bas des fauteuils et me suis courbé vers le haut et suis allé dormir. Et car j'ai fait ceci j'ai commencé à penser. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'I, de tout le pokemon dans le monde, doivent aller à l'école d'obéissance? Après tout, comment j'ai su que le bandit armé aliéné aurait sauté hors de ce buisson en bas du lequel jour fatidique il y a 20 ans et fauché me. Alors rendu plus mauvais par Area 51 duping mes ondes cérébrales dans un corps d'un Pikachu... Et maintenant... Je suis ceci... un Pikachu... * soupir * l'cOh bien, j'essaye de faire mieux hors de ma vie de la façon dont il est. Quoique je sois un Pikachu. Mais, école d'obéissance? Je puis changer! I peut-être un Pikachu sur l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur je suis un humain! Et les humains peuvent changer! Ne peuvent-ils pas? Je ne puis pas dire maintenant vraiment, il est été si long depuis que j'étais humain. Je pense même mon Nicole principal pense que parfois je suis un Pikachu normal. J'ouvre un de mes yeux et vois qu'il est temps 11:25PM. d'aller dormir. Ainsi j'ai fermé mes yeux pour aller dormir et espérer cette chose au sujet d'école d'obéissance est tout juste un rêveur...   
  
Est-ce bon jusqu'ici? S'il vous plaît cadence! En outre, le peuple qui m'a aidé à faire ceci. Veuillez évaluer mon histoire sous votre username lorsque vous m'avez aidé. Je signalerai le prochain chapitre dès que je serai fait! Copyright 2001 Sandact6. En outre, je remercie Altavista.com de vous lisant ceci en français!!! 


	2. Chapitre 2: Date avec Raichu. Jour d'é...

Date avec Raichu. Partie 2   
Par: Sandact6  
  
Bonjour. Voici le deuxième chapitre de la date avec l'histoire de Raichu. Je ne possède pas le pokemon. Ils appartiennent à Nintendo et à phénomène de jeu. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne poursuivent pas. Copyright Sandact6 2001. Appréciez le chu! (NOTE: Peut être VRAIMENT mauvais en raison de l'épellation! Erreurs de E-mail à moi):  
  
" Brian, Brian. Hé, avancez maintenant! Réveillez-vous! " a dit la voix que j'ai entendue pendant que je me réveillais. J'ai ouvert mes yeux et me suis étiré. " au sujet du temps vous avez réveillé la tête somnolente! Allons! Nous devons vous obtenir lavé vers le haut pour l'école d'obéissance! " ledit Nicole. Je me suis arrêté au milieu de mon bout droit. Elle ne pensant pas à BATH!?!? Soudainement elle a atteint dehors pour moi avec les gants en caoutchouc en fonction. " n'essayez pas même de choquer Brian! Je ne travaillerai pas! " " Oooohhhh... " J'ai gémi. " cerveau que vous retentissez si mignon quand vous parlez! " Le savoir était impossible pour parler ou partir. Je m'asseyais juste toujours pendant le temps entier que j'ai monté les escaliers. J'ai entendu le baquet commencer à exécuter. l'" OH! Détendez Brian! " dit mon maître, " je suis sûr que vous AIMEREZ l'école d'obéissance et le bain! " Notez qui est du même excuse de lame ol ' qu'ils toujours utilisent quand vous allez d'abord à l'école et le détestent? " peut la confiance de I vous qui si j'enlève mes gants en caoutchouc vous ne me choquera pas? " mon maître dit. J'ai incliné la tête. Sachant elle ne me comprendrait pas si je parlais dans Pikanese. " correct puis! " elle a dit pendant qu'elle me soulevait vers le haut dans le baquet et me mettait vers le bas dans lui. Après le bain, elle m'a séché outre de (qui est plus embarrassant que le bain vraiment...) Alors m'a pris en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Elle me versent un bol de nourriture de pokemon de mélange de Pikachu et une cuvette de l'eau. " je vais en haut être prêt! Vous avez jusqu'à ce que je revienne vers le bas pour manger votre petit déjeuner! " Elle doit vraiment vouloir que j'aille là! I cependant comme j'ai mangé de ma nourriture. C'est kinda de goût bon... ne peut pas vraiment dire ce qu'elles utilisent dans lui cependant... Anyways, je termine cela et enroule vers le haut du lait. Je termine juste comme Nicole venait en bas et me mettait dans la voiture. En tant que nous où pilotant, Nicole avons commencé à me parler. " Brian! J'ai oublié de dire ceci! " Elle a dit, j'a cessé de regarder hors du Window et l'a regardée, " vous le besoin un collier quand vous allez à l'école. Est ce bien? " " EST CE CORRECT!?!?" J'ai dit très fou, " vous n'avez dit rien au sujet des colliers! J'irai seulement à cette école sourde-muette et c'est lui! Vous m'entendez!?!? IL!!! " " Brian! " Nicole crié dans une voix rapide et éclatante, " il est juste un collier! En outre, vous ne le noterez pas même! " Je juste ai donné vers le haut là, j'ai su sans quelque chose m'écrire en fonction détruirai des anyways. Je sighed et espère seulement que ma plus mauvaise crainte viendrait vrai. Je, oubliant qui je suis et juste agissant comme un Pikachu normal. " Brian bien, " I a indiqué à me, " obtenant un collier ne vous fera pas moins d'un humain. Ou... au moins agissant comme un! " Alors nous nous sommes arrêtés à une mémoire qui vend des colliers. " ici nous sommes! " elle a dit l'essai de lui faire meilleur sain, " nous serons dedans et dehors dans aucune heure! Ainsi ne vous inquiétez pas et soyez gentil! " Ainsi nous avons marché dedans et m'avons obtenu un collier bleu. Laissez-au moins moi sélectionner la couleur! " maintenant, elle ressemble quelqu'un vous possède réellement maintenant! " ledit Nicole heureusement. " grand... " J'ai dit ironiquement, " quelqu'un me possède. Woohoo... " " venu sur maintenant Brian! Dans la voiture ou bien nous soyez en retard pour l'école! " elle a dit. Ainsi j'ai sauté dans la voiture et ai regardé mon collier. " je jure que je sens plus comme un Pikachu chaque jour... " J'ai dit à me. Après environ 15 comptes rendu supplémentaires pilotant de nous sommes arrivés à l'école d'obéissance. " nous sommes ici! " elle a dit heureusement. Le bâtiment était une normale 1 bâtiment d'histoire. Ainsi nous avons marché dans le bâtiment. " bonjour! " a dit un femelle très impair (je pense...) regardant la personne qui a parlé dans une voix femelle modifiée la tonalité élevée. " comment allez vous aujourd'hui? " elle a dit à moi. l'" mauvais! " J'ai dit et ai tourné loin. " mon mon! Ressemble à nous avons besoin de la formation! " elle a dit sternly à moi. " maintenant! Pour ce qu'est il dedans ici? " Je me suis senti comme j'étais en livre ou quelque chose... " il continue à choquer des personnes, " elle dit, " n'importe quand quelqu'un le prend et commence à le choyer, il attaque! " Le propriétaire de l'endroit continue à incliner la tête et dit, " aw... Un problème avec des personnes. Il doit être seulement utilisé à vous. Comment vieux est il? " " IL!!! " Je dis complètement de la colère, " je ne suis pas il!!! " " il a 6 ans " mon maître dit. " 6 ANS de!?!?" elle a dit très étonnant. " Y... oui. Est quelque chose mal? " elle a demandé dans une voix incertaine. " êtes vous le seul humain qu'il a jamais fait le contact avec? " elle a demandé sternly. " bon... sans compter que certains de mes amis et parents et le peuple qu'il a choqué, non. " l'" OH cher..., " elle a dit, " j'ai peur que ceci prendra plus longtemps... Pikachu à 6 devrait au moins être amical avec d'autres humains! Est il aiment ceci avec le pokemon? " J'ai secoué mon non principal. " bon... au moins il sait oui de l'aucun... " J'ai essayé mon meilleur pour ne pas la choquer, sachant qu'il aurait pour mener à plus de formation... " correct puis, vous et Brian pouvez entrer vers le bas dans le sous-sol et attendre les autres là. " elle a fini de dire. " merci mme.... " ma continuation par maître avec ce mot. " mme. Kellkin " qu'elle répond. " Mme. Kellkin De Mercis! " peut maîtriser dit. Ainsi nous avons marché vers le bas dans le sous-sol et vu environ 5 autres personnes et pokemon. 2 Growlites, et 1 Pichu, Bulbasaur et Raichu. Ils tout eu leurs baux hors fonction. Je souhaite que j'aie eu le mien outre de... " aw... Vous wanna allez jeu avec vos amis? " elle a demandé d'une voie symtathic. J'ai incliné la tête et ai dit " OUI!!!". Elle a juste souri à moi et m'a laissé hors fonction et je suis allé plus de voir l'autre pokemon. Ressemble à ils jouaient l'étiquette. Je marche 2la-bas et dis, " qui est lui? " " vous aiment savoir? " a dit le Pichu. Je pourrais le dire étais petit. Puisque sa voix était peu une enfantine. " qui? " J'ai dit. Le Pichu m'a touché et a indiqué, " vous! " " hé! " J'ai dit pendant que je riais, " que n'est aucune foire! " Ainsi j'ai regardé autour. Et essayé d'étiqueter le Growlite. Après environ 10 minutes, le Raichu est allé s'asseoir par lui est entraîneur. Le jeu a été commencé pour m'ennuyer. Ainsi j'ai pensé que je puis demander au Raichu à quoi ressemble lui à être un. Ainsi je marche plus d'et dis " bonjour. Comment allez vous aujourd'hui? " " correct... Je devine que... " elle a dit dans une voix timide. Alors elle m'a frappé. Ce qui je dites ensuite?!?! J'ai juste pensé vraiment dur et dit, " vous avez un manteau intéressant de fourrure. " Elle a rougi à moi et a dit, " au sujet de... Vraiment! Vous pensez ainsi? " " ouais! Il est vraiment lumineux et brillant. " J'ai dit. J'étais juste composant ceci car je suis allé. l'" Th... vous remercient beaucoup. " elle n'a dit shylishly " aucun problème " I dit. " bien maintenant! " hurlé hors de mme. Kellkin arrêtant notre peu entretien. " rencontrez-moi après école! " Raichu chuchoté " correct. " J'ai chuchoté de nouveau à elle. " bien maintenant, remettez s'il vous plaît votre pokemon sur leurs baux! " hurlé hors de mme. Kellkin. " Brian bien, vous l'avez entendue. En arrière sur votre location! " J'ai ondulé au revoir à Raichu pendant que mon maître me traînait à travers la salle. " correct maintenant! " elle disait, " tout votre pokemon sont ici parce qu'ils ont quelque chose mal avec eux! J'essayerai mon meilleur afin de fixer ceci! " Faux avec nous!?!? Il n'y a rien mal avec nous! Je choque seulement des personnes parce qu'elles me prennent et commencent à me choyer! JE DÉTESTE VRAIMENT CELA QUAND ILS NE DEMANDENT PAS D'ABORD!!! Comme dire l'" aw! Il est si mignon! " ou " viennent ici peu de Pikachu! " puis cueillette juste je vers le haut avec ne pas savoir peut-être quelque chose au sujet de Pikachus et ne pas me choyer la voie fausse! Ainsi, je les choque pour leur enseigner une leçon! Je la fais même aux gosses. Ils la font plus. Les entraîneurs sont gentils cependant! Ils TOUJOURS me choient la bonne voie et me demandent si je veux être pris. Les habitants de Nice ces types sont. Je souhaite que j'aie eu un ans... " et celui-ci... " elle a dit l'arrêt chez Raichu, " ce qui est erroné avec lui? " " bon... " a dit son propriétaire. Son propriétaire était un garçon environ 12 ma conjecture. Il a eu les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts et était taille normale pour son âge, " elle est chaque timide autour des personnes. Toutes les fois que je la porte à un endroit avec des personnes, elle ne ira pas là. Elle est vraiment effrayée d'autres. Sans compter que notre famille vivant dans la maison, elle ne ira pas n'importe où ailleurs. " Raichu caché derrière elle jambe de maîtres et regardé vers le haut mme. Kellkin. Je pourrais la dire secouais. " bien, where're ici pour fixer cela! " elle a atteint vers le bas pour choyer Raichu, mais elle s'est accrochée sur sa jambe de propriétaires chaque serré et fermé ses yeux comme elle attendait pour obtenir détruite ou quelque chose. " Hm... " a indiqué mme. Kellkin dans une voix embarassée, " nous l'obtiendrons de nouveau à la normale en un rien de temps! " " et celui-ci? " elle m'a arrêté. Mon maître a indiqué la chose entière. " nous fixerons cela! " elle a atteint vers le bas et m'a pris. Je l'ai choquée. En raison du compte qu'elle n'a pas demandé d'abord. " qui pas wwwooorrrkkk! " elle a dit dans une voix de pirkish. Je l'ai regardée les mains et la scie qu'elle portait les gants en caoutchouc. " je vois votre point Nicole! " elle a dit, " maintenant! Sur avec les classes! Et! Si vous faites quelque chose bien, je vous donnerai quelque chose de bon! " Ils ont commencé par le Growlite. En lui disant " de rester " et " reposez-vous ". J'ai juste obtenu vraiment ennuyeux et suis tombé en sommeil. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai vu le professeur regarder dans mon visage. " et puis j'ajouter ce qui sont vous faisant? " elle m'a interrogé. Le Pichu ri. J'ai su que j'étais dedans pour lui. " Nicole, si vous ne vous occupez pas de si vous si vous la prise de votre location de pokemon? " ladite mme. Kellkin. J'étais fatidique lorsque Nicole n'a pas été laissé sa prise je. Je devine que j'avais tort. Elle m'a pris outre de ma location et dit, " ici vous allez. " Je ne puis pas croire qu'elle fait ceci à moi! Mon maître! De toutes les personnes! Elle me lui a remis et m'a mis avec une autre personne. Celui avec le Bulbasaur. " maintenant, vous resterez là avec cette personne et je vous donnerai quelque chose de gentil. Et Mme Ryan, se sentent que libre pour le choyer tout que vous la voulez " a dit. Je me suis vraiment senti comme la choquer! J'ai regardé vers le haut elle. Elle était une femelle normale. Aucun biggie vraiment. " aw. Vous êtes si mignon! " elle a dit à moi dans une voix mignonne, " espérez que vous ne vous occupez pas de si je vous choie! " Puis, elle a commencé à me choyer. Je pense des étincelles où volant hors de mes joues quand le Bulbasaur elle possède dit, " PAS ! Elle a dit si vous agissez puits que vous obtiendrez quelque chose de gentil! " " comme ce qui? " J'ai dit. " je ne sais pas. Mais, les bonnes choses viennent à ceux qui attendent! " il a dit. Ainsi, j'ai pris son conseil et me suis assis là. La prenant à chaque animal de compagnie m'a donné. Quoiqu'elle l'ait fait la voie fausse. J'observais également la formation de Raichu. Mon maître a donné un paquet de ketchup afin de faire Raichu penser que mon maître est son ami. Elle l'a pris. Mais chaque lentement, et loin soutenu vraiment rapide quand elle a pris le paquet du ketchup et s'est cachée en arrière derrière son entraîneur. Ils ont continué à faire ceci pendant une demi-heure. Lentement, Raichu a commencé à manger du ketchup, plus étroit, et plus près de mon maître. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mangé bien devant elle! Et n'exécutant pas loin! J'ai sous-estimé cette mme. Kellkin!!! Anyways, après qu'environ une demi-heure de se reposer toujours et d'être ait choyé, mme. Kellkin a monté à moi et a indiqué, " Brian très bon! Vous ne l'avez pas choquée par le passé! " " bon pour moi! " J'ai dit dans une basse voix modifiée la tonalité et mate. " bon... " elle a dit, " puisque vous avez fait quelque chose bien. Vous devriez obtenir un festin! " Elle a atteint dans sa poche et a retiré... PAQUETS DE KETCHUP!!! Cela l'a valu la peine!!! " mercis beaucoup! " J'ai dit à elle en tant que saisie les paquets. " ya dit qu'il a valu la peine d'attendre! " a dit le Bulbasaur. Je n'écoutais pas lui. J'étais ouverture trop occupée le paquet de ketchup pour que je mange. " je suppose que vous voulez aller de nouveau à votre maître maintenant? " ladite mme. Kellkin. J'ai incliné la tête. Ainsi elle m'a pris et m'a remis avec mon maître. Comme j'ai observé le reste du pokemon étant formé, drôle comment ils l'ont fait. Après que j'aie mangé de tout le ketchup (je souhaitez que je puisse avoir ceux encore!). Après tandis que, le Growlithe me passait une note " ceci est pour vous! " il a écorcé heureusement, " il est venu de ce Raichu 2la-bas! " " mercis. " Je ledit dit au Growlithe. J'ai regardé plus d'au Raichu qui essayait d'indiquer à moi ouvert la note. Il a indiqué:   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rai Raichu  
  
Rai Ri chu ri ri raichu. Ri ri rai raichu :-(. Rai raichu chu!!! Ri, ri raichu chu rai ri rai raichu ri rai. raichu, ri ri chu raichu!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Puisque je ne sais pas pourquoi vous comprenez cela, voici ce qu'il indique:   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cher Pikachu  
  
Merci pour me dire que mon manteau de fourrure semble intéressant. Je déteste être un Raichu: - ( Mais j'aime Pikachus!!! Ainsi, je vais parfois à un étang près de votre maison, nous puis se voir!!!   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
J'ai souri chez le Raichu. Elle a bagué pour quelque raison. Après environ 2 HEURES supplémentaires de formation pour moi et l'autre pokemon. Il plus de. " bien maintenant propriétaires! Soyez sûr de pratiquer avec votre pokemon à la maison! " ladite mme. Kellkin en tant que nous sommes partis. Je me suis vraiment senti comme la choquer avec chacun des 10.000 volts de ma droite de puissance alors. Anyways, nous sommes allés en haut et hors de la porte pour mon premier regard à la lumière du soleil pendant 3 heures. Je marchais de nouveau à la voiture et ai vu Raichu. J'ai promis de la voir après école! Ainsi j'ai tiré sur la location aussi dur que je bidon vers Raichu. " Uh? Ce qui vous veulent Brian? " elle a demandé. Je la dirige vers Raichu. " vous wanna voyez votre ami? " elle m'a demandée a incliné la tête. Une fois essayé de délier ma location. " UM... Pas vous sentir affamé en ce moment? " elle m'a demandée. Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai juste continué à tirer sur la location. " bien alors... " elle a marché plus d'à Raichu et à son maître. Elle a parlé avec l'humain, et j'ai parlé avec Raichu. " bonjour. " ledit Raichu dans une voix mignonne de basse tonalité. Redressez-alors l'a commencé le rougissement plus rouge qu'un Magmar. " bonjour. " J'ai dit à Raichu, " UM... Vous vous occupez de si je vous pose une question personnelle? " " un quel?!?!" elle a demandé confus. La réponse m'a frappé comme une botte dans le dos de la tête. Puisqu'elle était un pokemon tout pendant sa vie, elle ne doit pas comprendre de longs mots. Ainsi, j'ai essayé de reformuler la question, " vous m'occupe de si je demande à une question sur vous la vie? " Je lui ai demandé espérant la comprendrais. " sûr. Allez-y! " elle a répondu. " pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi effrayés des humains? Je veux dire, je les choque! " J'ai demandé. " bon... Là tellement grand... et fort... Ils peuvent facilement me prendre et me jeter comme un football! Et... bon... Ça ne fait rien. Ce qui vous apporte ici? " elle a dit. " bon... Mon problème est l'exact vis-à-vis de... " J'ai été coupé par elle. " Oppoa ce qui? " elle a demandé dans une voix confuse. " bon... " J'ai dit nerveusement, " des personnes d'attaque de kinda de I à beaucoup. Je les choque si elles me traitent comme un bébé ou quelque chose... " " aw. Je vois que rien mal avec être n'a choyé! Je l'aime vraiment! " elle a dit dans une tonalité heureuse. l'" OH! " oubliant à quel point je grossier étais, " quel est votre nom? Le mien est Brian. " " Mines Raichu! Je pense qui est mon nom. Est ce ce que mon rairi indique! " Juste en entendant ceci, je pourrais me dire ai su beaucoup plus que ce Raichu... l'" OH! J'ai oublié quelque chose aussi! " elle a marché plus d'à moi et a mis sa joue jusqu' au mien. Quelle est-elle faisant!?!? Je n'ai pas voulu demander, sens que je me sentirais vraiment embarrassé si je demandais. Puis, j'ai entendu mon parler de propriétaires. " ce qui sont elles faisant? " a demandé à mon entraîneur. " cela? Oh. C'est juste comment Pichu, Pikachu et Raichu se saluent. Ils permutent de petites décharges électriques par leurs joues. Kinda comme une poignée de main pour eux que vous connaissez. " ledit Raichu " rairi " ou propriétaire. Ainsi je juste lui ai donné peu des chocs et elle a fait la même chose pour moi. Kinda étrange. Mais ils doivent penser la même chose pour nous quand nous secouons des mains aussi bien. " bon puis... " J'ai dit à elle après que nous ayons permuté des étincelles, " que j'a obtenu la note vous m'avez envoyé. " " vraiment! " elle a dit la voix passionnante, " puis je vous voir par le lac quand la grande boule jaune descend puis le!?!?" " ouais sûr! " J'ai dit. " bon... " mon maître a indiqué au propriétaire de Raichu, des " mercis de me dire au sujet de votre pokemon! " " ouais! " il a répondu en arrière, des " mercis de me dire au sujet du vôtre! " " promesse de me rencontrer par l'étang! " hurlé hors de Raichu. " je promets! " J'ai hurlé de nouveau à elle pendant que je marchais loin d'elle. " Brian Bon. " ledit Nicole, " comme festin pour votre premier jour d'école... encore... Maintenant au sujet de nous vous obtenons quelques fraises et vous laissons nous sommes cachés sur mon recouvrement sur le chemin à la maison? " J'ai secoué ma tête oui et ai dit, " oui! " Elle a ri. J'ai su qu'elle doit avoir été de ma voix.   
  
Attendez s'il vous plaît jusqu' au prochain chapitre! C'est les gens m'aident par l'Internet! Puits... J'ai besoin toujours de parties 5 et 6 pour écrire. Mais elles devraient être en valeur l'attente. Voir l'' ya sur le prochain chapitre! (remerciez altavista.com du translatsion!)   



End file.
